The Little House Down the Lane
by Vamp213
Summary: What happens in the little house down the lane, stays in the little house down the lane. X Stefonnie  Based off Episode 3x10  Enjoy :D


Tittle: The little house down the lane.

AN: Hey everyone (: So after watching last nights episode I got inspired to write this. Cause we FINALLY got a stefonnie scene in season 3. So enjoy lovelies!

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the musty smelling home with fear riding on her back. She had too many dreams about this moment, too many dreams that ended up becoming a brutal reality. Every time she became drowsy by sleep the same dream would cause her to jolt up out of her bed. The same face kept appearing in a elegant dark brown coffin, the man who had caused more deaths in Mystic Falls than the plague did in Europe did. And this man was Klaus; he would be sleeping soundly in a plush coffin. His skin was still lively and his lips were redder than a child's who was sucking on a cherry lollipop. But the sight of Klaus wasn't the reason she would jump up in her sleep with an increased heartbeat and a slick sweat on her forehead it was the figure that swiftly moved in the dark shadows of the eerily house, it was a figure she could not seem to make out.<p>

Sucking in a large breath of air the young Bennett witch continued to make her way throughout the large house. With every step she took the sound of the dead witches whispers ran up her spine making Goosebumps become evident on her smooth light brown skin. She slowly opened the door that lead to the basement and slyly slipped through it, her breath grew heavier as she walked down the stairs and into the creepy basement. Sunlight shined through the small windows providing the girl with light. Despite the fact she saw no coffins her witch vibes were going through the roofs... something wasn't right.

Creeping beneath the shadows the figure of man appeared exposing himself to the light, making his presence known. Bonnie quickly jumped at the sight of the shadow; she quickly turned around to see that it was the man everyone seemed to be looking for, it was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

Bonnie's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at the man "Stefan?" she asked through a shaky breath. A smirk was present on his face as he took a small step closer to the young woman. A million questions were running through her head such as why would he be in the witches' house or better yet why would the witches allow him to stay here.

"Bonnie" He said his voice was calm and low "Long time no see"

Avoiding his greeting Bonnie saw to it to get straight to the point. "What are you doing here? I thought you bailed out of mystic falls the moment you betrayed us" She said bitterly trying her best to maintain her strong and independent persona. Stefan's left eye twitched as the comment left Bonnie's lips but he quickly composed himself not letting his humanity get in the way. He decided to ignore her snarky comment and continue on with what he had to say.

"Your dreams lead you here for a reason, I need your help"

Bonnie raised her perfectly waxed eyebrow at the man "My help? And what exactly does Mr. Big and Bad vampire need my help with?" Bonnie asked with a hint of a taunt she couldn't help it she was becoming more comfortable in this familiar surrounding.

Stefan's face was serious it almost resembled the man she met at Elena's dinner party, but that was of a different time when Stefan actually deemed himself as a caring man. Crossing his arms over his board chest he squinted down at Bonnie's petite figure. It was kind of ironic that something so tiny could posses such a large power. He secretly admired her spunk and feisty personality, it made her different, it made her Bonnie. He ghosted his way over to her until there was a small gap in-between them. Bonnie's eyes went hard the moment he travelled towards her.

"I need you Miss. Big and Bad witch to hide Klaus' coffins for me" He replied in an almost playful tone. Bonnie's eyebrows fused together in confusion as she looked up at him. Coffins, it was all making sense to her no wonder she kept dreaming of Klaus. "You see" Stefan continued moving away from the woman and towards a white sheet "Klaus took everything from me so I took his everything from him... I took his family. Now I finally have a leverage on Klaus to make a move against him but if he finds these coffins that leverage I have on him is gone. So I need you to use your witchy woo woo powers to hide the coffins" He took hold on the sheet and roughly yanked it away revealing all four coffins.

Bonnie stood trying to comprehend everything Stefan was saying. "Why should I help you?"

"Because!" Stefan exclaimed "We're all on the same team. I hate Klaus, you hate Klaus"

"Stefan I don't know if you remember but I don't have that kind of power anymore. The witches cut me off after I brought Jeremy back to life!"

Stefan moved from the coffins "I think you're forgetting the witches hate Klaus as much as we do. Now if you're done doubting me I have a plan"

Bonnie let out a breath and looked up at the charming man "Fine, I'll help you but promise me Elena doesn't get involved. She has enough to deal with never mind a vengeful you and a pissed off Klaus" Bonnie said sternly making sure that Stefan would give her his word.

Stefan nodded his head "I promise the less anyone knows the better. Now follow me" Stefan replied walking off into a dim room. Bonnie slowly followed after him taking one last look at the coffins before entering the room with Stefan. Candles were lit all around the room, and a large grimore was open on the floor. Stefan took a bowl of water and quickly stepped out of the room, dipping his hand in the bowl he sprinkled water all over the coffins before joining Bonnie.

"Sit" Stefan ordered as he re-arranged the candles to make a circle around him and Bonnie. Bonnie gulped looking around the room a part of her thought this could be so romantic and make for a perfect romance novel. Who wouldn't want to read about a ruthless killer leading a beautiful girl into a candle-lit room who would slowly have the life choked out of her as the gorgeous murder strangled her to death. It would be intense and passionate as the lovers looked at each other one last time before parting. Bonnie quickly snapped out of her thoughts and came back into reality. Nothing about death was romantic she thought death is horrible and brings sadness to people. Stefan took a seat in front of Bonnie after setting up the candles.

"So what's the plan Boss" Bonnie said looking down at the grimmore.

Stefan slowly licked his lips before replying "Firstly you and the witches are going to say this spell and afterwards you will channel me and the 100 witches to make it more effective" Stefan said letting her become aware of what she will be doing.

"Is that it?"

"That's it" Stefan responded seeing the candle flicker. "Alright Bonnie it's now or never"

Bonnie nodded her head and began to focus on her powers, a harsh wind entered the room and the whispers of the ghosts were loud and vibrant. Bonnie's green eyes were glued to the page as she moved her lips to say the spell. Stefan watched how she repeated after the witches; they spoke in the dead language of Latin. The harsh wind in the room became stronger making Bonnie's cardigan and her dark brown locks go flying. The chanting of Latin grew louder as the witches unified as they preformed the spell. Suddenly the whispers of the witches spoke to Bonnie who was still concentrating on the words of the spell.

"Channel him Bonnie" They echoed throughout the room "We will finish the spell"

Bonnie's eyes popped open revealing her emerald orbs. Moving onto her knees the young witch moved closer to the man in front of her, he would be her first well if you could consider him human channel. She tried to channel another person with Jeremy but Jonas interrupted that before she could try. Pressing her hand against Stefan's chest she focused on channelling his energy.

"Focus on our hate for Klaus, Bonnie" Stefan whispered "It'll help"

Bonnie concentrated on Stefan's energy and her own, she felt the energy pulse through her fingertips. It made her feel untouchable. Stefan felt different he could feel his and Bonnie's energy connect as she channelled him; the feeling that overcame him was indescribable. Suddenly the flames grew more and more, Stefan's foresty green eyes met with Bonnie's and both super naturals were speechless. She could feel Stefan's intense gaze as she looked up at him and she could feel that same intensity in her own gaze. Somehow they became closer, Stefan's right hand was on her lower back and their thighs were now touching. Bonnie could feel more energy pulse through her as they got closer. Not once did the super naturals break eye contact with one another as the entire spell happened. Suddenly the violent wind came to a halt and the candles died out. The spell was done. Despite this neither one seemed to move just yet they continued to look into each others eyes like they were sharing some kind of secret. Bonnie quickly breathed before moving away from Stefan, she hadn't realized they were this close or that Stefan's hand was on her back just above her hip. Removing herself from his hold she slowly got up and headed out of the room. The coffins were no longer there well at least they were no longer seen. She felt Stefan's presence in the room and became tense. He looked at the area where the coffins should be and was pleased to see that they were gone.

"What happens next?" Bonnie breathed out before turning around to face him.

"I try to find a way to kill Klaus" Stefan said simply "And something tells me that the solution will be in that coffin"

"Did you try opening it?"

"Yup, those bad boy's wont budge it's almost like they have some kind of-"

"Spell on them" Bonnie finished for him "Looks like you're going to need my help again"

"Looks like it, but I'm not sure if that's going to work"

Bonnie expertly rose an eyebrow at the man "Stop doubting me Stefan, I'll prove you wrong every time" She joked around feeling a little wrong about feeling comfortable with him. Stefan let out a weary smile and Bonnie thought he looked like the same old Stefan he was before Klaus strolled into town. Bonnie looked at him one last time before saying "Well I should get going" She replied before spinning on her heel and walking towards the staircase.

"Bonnie" Stefan called out loud enough for her to stop dead in her tracks "Thank you, oh and remember this is our little secret"

Bonnie smiled "Goodbye Stefan" She replied before heading up the staircase leaving the man to himself. Spending the day with Stefan made her realize maybe there was hope for him, she could see sparks of his humanity and knew he could regain it again. To this day Bonnie was still unsure about if he meant the whole hiding the coffins were their secret to keep or if it was his whereabouts **or** about the moment they shared in the little house down the lane.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>An: Thank you soo much for reading, I hope you guys liked it (: I know I should be updating other stories (WHICH I AM) ADMTNT is almost ready to be posted and also Running with the Devil should be getting another chapter too soon, so bare with me. So how did everyone like the episode i thought it was greeaatt. Only thing is I think having Paul's wife as the nurse (Isn't her name Merdith?) who likes Alaric is going to be a little awkward. Does anyone know if she's just a guest star or like is she becoming a series regular like Klaus? IDEK but thanks for reading lemme know what ya thought.<p>

Sidenote: The moment when Bonnie thinks the whole scenerio about being in the candle lit room with a killer could be romantic, was suppose to make her sound like Book Bonnie. I remember reading in one of the books where Bonnie says it would be romantic to die in the arms of their lover or something and it was similar to what i wrote so i hope you picked up on that and wasn't confused or anything LOOOL just thought I'd let ya know. Have a good week ! God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
